Bande originale de Fallout 3
La bande originale de Fallout 3 contient deux éléments principaux : * Les musiques d’ambiance composées par Inon Zur. * Les chansons et les autres travaux musicaux joués par les stations de radio. Histoire Le compositeur Inon Zur fut choisi pour créer les musiques de Fallout "parce que je pouvais leur donner l'ambiance sic et l'étrange décadence en plus d'un son d'ambiance presque low-fi, mais aussi des éléments plus dramatiques, plus orchestraux quand il le fallait". L'entière composition a pris six mois, donnant 60-70 minutes de pistes audio (40 au total). Elles incluent des musiques d'ambiances ainsi que des musiques de combat intenses. Inon Zur voulait que la musique ne soit pas trop répétitive, mais homogène et interactive en réponse aux actions du joueur. Pour l'approche orchestrale des Terres Désolées post-apocalyptique, il a admis s'être inspiré de Jerry Goldsmith, mais "cherché à employer des techniques instrumentales différentes ; elles ne sonnent pas exactement comme un orchestre traditionnel, mais en gardent la puissance".Interview sur la musique de Fallout 3 sur IGN.com right|thumb|Soundtrack preorder bonus L'offre de pré-achat pour Fallout 3 ç GameStop incluait un CD de la bande originale sous la forme d'un vinyle 45 tours. Il incluait cinq chansons : "I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire", "Way Back Home", et "Butcher Pete (Part 1)" ainsi que deux pistes composées par Inon Zur. L'artiste conceptuel Adam Adamowicz a trouvé son inspiration dans le style des années 50, l'incongruité, et le charisme "d'un genre de Frank Sinatra Jet-Set/Rat Pack et d'une voiture volante avec un martini dans une main et allant à un gros concert".La Création du "Rétro-Futurisme" de Fallout, section @ 13:13 Dans une interview avec Eurogamer, Le directeur des relations publiques et commerciales Pete Hines a admis que "Maybe" était sa chanson favorite dans la bande originale.Interview en direct de Fallout 3 sur eurogamer.net La supervision musicale a été assurée par Christopher S. Parker et Tim Scanlin de Brandracket, LLC. Pistes musicales Chansons sur la radio Galaxy News Radio Chansons périodiques I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire : Écrit par Bennie Benjamin, Eddie Durham, Sol Marcus, Eddie Seiler : Chantée par les Ink Spots : Copyright 1940 (Renouvelé) Bennie Benjamin Music Inc. : Administré par Chappell & Co. (ASCAP), : Eddie Durham Swing Music Publishing (ASCAP) : Administré par Bug, Ocheri Publishing Corp. (ASCAP), : Carlin Music Publishing Canada. Inc. (SOCAN) : De la part de Redwood Music Limited (PRS) : International Rights Secured. Tous droits réservés. : Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de Geffen Records, sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Anything Goes : Écrit et chantée par Cole Porter : Copyright 1934 (Renouvelé) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de RCA Records : En arrangement avec Sony BMG Entertainment A Wonderful Guy : Écrit par Richard Rodgers & Oscar Hammerstein II : Chantée par Tex Beneke : Copyright 1949 Williamson Music (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de Soundies Inc. : En arrangement avec DePugh Music. Butcher Pete (Part 1) : Écrit par Roy Brown & Henry Glover : Chantée par Roy Brown : Copyright 1949 Arc Music Corp. (BMI), : Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), : Fort Knox Music Inc. (BMI), T/Q Music, Inc. : d/b/a Trio Music Company (BMI), : Droits internationaux assurés. Tous droits réservés. : Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de Global Licensing Inc. : En arrangement avec Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Crazy He Calls Me : Écrit par Bob Russel & Carl Sigman : Chantée par Billie Holiday : Copyright 1949 Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de The Verve Music Group sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Civilization : Écrit par Bob Hilliard & Carl Sigman : Chantée par Danny Kaye avec The Andrews Sisters : Copyright 1947 Better Half Music Co. (ASCAP) & : Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Droits internationaux assurés. : Courtoisie de Geffen Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Easy Living : Écrit par Ralph Rainger & Leo Robin : Chantée par Billie Holiday : Copyright 1937 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC. : Tous droits administrés par Sony/ATV Publishing : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de Columbia Records : En arrangement avec Sony BMG Entertainment Happy Times : Écrit par Sylvia Fine : Chantée par Bob Crosby & The Bobcats : Copyright 1949 (Renouvelé) Warner Bros. Inc. (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie par Soundies Inc. : En arrangement avec DePugh Music Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall : Écrit par Doris Fisher & Allan Roberts : Chantée par Ella Fitzgerald (& The Ink Spots) : Copyright 1944 par Universal Music Corp. de la part de Allan Roberts Music (ASCAP) & Doris Fisher Music Corp. (ASCAP) : Tous droits aux USA pour Allan Roberts Music (ASCAP) : Administrés par Music Sales Corporation (ASCAP) : Copyright international assuré. Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de The Verve Music Group sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Maybe : Écrit par Frank Madden & Allen Flynn : Chantée par The Ink Spots : Copyright 1935 EMI Entertainment World, Inc. o/b/o : EMI Robbins Catalog Inc. (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de Geffen Records sous licence de Universal Music Enterprises Mighty, Mighty Man : Écrit et chantée par Roy Brown : Copyright 1949 by Arc Music Corp. (BMI), : Brown Angel Music Publishing (BMI), : Fort Knox Music Inc. (BMI), : Droits internationaux assurés. Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de Global Licensing Inc. : En arrangement avec Warner Music Group Video Game Licensing Way Back Home : Écrit par Alan Lewis & Tom Waring : Chantée par Bob Crosby & The Bobcats : Copyright 1935 Sovereign Music Company (ASCAP), : WB Music Corp. (ASCAP) : Tous droits réservés. Utilisée sous permission. : Courtoisie de Soundies Inc. : En arrangement avec DePugh Music Musiques libre de droits Les chanteurs sont notés s'ils sont connus Boogie Man : Chantée par Sid Phillips : Courtoisie de APM Music. Inc. Fox Boogie : Chantée par Gerhard Trede : Courtoisie de APM Music. Inc. I'm Tickled Pink : Chantée par Jack Shaindlin : Courtoisie de APM Music. Inc. Jazzy Interlude : Chantée par Billy Munn : Courtoisie de APM Music. Inc. Jolly Days : Chantée par Gerhard Trede : Courtoisie de APM Music. Inc. Let's Go Sunning : Chantée par Jack Shaindlin : Courtoisie de APM Music. Inc. Rhythm For You : Chantée par Eddy Christiani : Courtoisie de APM Music. Inc. Swing Doors : Chantée par Allan Gray : Courtoisie de APM Music. Inc. Radio de l'Enclave * The Stars and Stripes Forever par John Philip Sousa * America the Beautiful par Samuel A. Ward * Dixie par Daniel Decatur Emmett * Marines' Hymn par Jacques Offenbach * The Battle Hymn of the Republic par plusieurs artistes * Hail, Columbia par plusieurs artistes * The Washington Post par plusieurs artistes * Yankee Doodle par plusieurs artistes Station d'Agatha Toutes les performances aux violon sont de Heather MacArthur * Gigue - Partita n° 3 par Johann Sebastian Bach * Prélude - Partita pour violon seul n° 3 par Johann Sebastian Bach * Grave - Sonate n° 2 en la mineur par Johann Sebastian Bach * Concerto pour violon et orchestre en la mineur par Antonín Dvořák * Zigeunerweisen par Pablo de Sarasate Système d'annonces publiques de l'Abri 101 * Smoothing the Whole Thing Over par Essential Jazz Masters * Slow Summer Swing par Essential Jazz Masters * Just One of Those Things par Essential Jazz Masters * Jump for Joy par Essential Jazz Masters * Here Come the Cats! par Essential Jazz Masters * And All the While I'm Loving You par Essential Jazz Masters Musiques d'ambiance Sortie iTunes En Février 2013, Bethesda mis en vente "Fallout 3: Original Game Soundtrack" sur iTunes. Toutes les pistes sont créditées sous le nom d'Inon Zur. Utilisées dans le jeu Liste compilée depuis Listal. Base * Base 01 * Base 02 * Base 03 * Base 04 Combat * Battle 01 * Battle 02 * Battle 03 * Battle 04 * Battle 05 * Battle 06 * Battle 07 Donjon * Dungeon 01 * Dungeon 02 * Dungeon 03 * Dungeon 04 * Dungeon 05 Fin du jeu *Endgame 01 *Endgame 02 *Endgame 03 *Endgame 04 *Endgame 05 *Endgame 06 *Endgame 07 *Endgame 08 *Endgame 09 *Endgame 10 *Endgame 11 *Endgame 12 *Endgame 13 *Endgame 14 *Endgame 15 *Endgame 16 *Endgame 17 * Endgame 18 * Endgame 19 Exploration * Explore 01 * Explore 02 * Explore 03 * Explore 04 * Explore 05 * Explore 06 * Explore 07 Public * Public 01 * Public 02 * Public 03 * Public 04 * Public 05 Spécial * Death, jouée à la mort du Vagabond Solitaire. * Exit the Vault, jouée la première fois que l'on sort de l'Abri 101. * Success, jingle de la montée de niveau. * Tension, marche vers le Jefferson Memorial lors de Reprends ça ! et lorsque l'Enclave vous tend une embuscade dans le hangar. * Tranquility Lane, musique de Tranquility Lane. * Main Title, musique du menu principal. * XMB music : Sur PlayStation 3, en se plaçant sur l'image miniature de "Fallout 3" du menu XMB. Également entendue sur un PC lors du démarrage du jeu. Références Catégorie:Bande originale de Fallout 3 en:Fallout 3 soundtrack es:Banda sonora de Fallout 3 ru:Саундтрек Fallout 3 uk:Саундтрек Fallout 3